chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Anicus Terimidias
'Anicus Terimidias' '''Anicus Terimidias '''was the first Knightlord of the Order of Fenris, the first Lord of Fenris Isle, and the first mortal to have wielded the blade Archstrike. 800 Years before the First War, he successfully lead a dual campaign to save Lordaeron. For his deeds, he was rewarded the title of Lord, and the nation's banner would forever bare his blade, Archstrike. Biography Early Life Anicus's early life was not particularly interesting. He was the son of a wealthy family, but was an only child. His father was a high ranking millitary official. His father however would die when Anicus was rather young, due to bandits. The loss of his father crushed Anicus, and it lead him to wonder why their lands were so full of chaos, disorder and crime. Birth of a Warrior He dedicated his life to the preservation of peace, joining the millitary as soon as he was able and becoming a Squire to a Knight. He trained longer and harder than most Squires, eventually surpassing the skill of his tutor. He would only continue to rise through the millitary ranks. Commander He would come to command the Island Fortress of Fenris Keep, Lordaeron's frontline defencive position, crucial to the Kingdom. His many years of service there formed him into a seasoned leader and cunning strategist, which would be essential in preparing Anicus for what was to come. The Bandit War When the Monarchy was overthrown by Bandits, and the Kingdom fell into turmoil. Fenris Keep, due to it's position as an Island, remained very difficult for the Bandits to assault, and remained virtually inaccessible. Anicus became the only man in a position to do anything about the Chaos, and so he set out with his warriors to bring peace to his lands. The Bandit War was a long conflict, lasting many years. The Bandit clans were stubborn, prideful and each leader believed they could reform the Kingdom for themselves. Anicus and his loyalists however, were determined to restore the Monarchy, and the Kingdom as it should be. He however, knew he could not do it alone. Up in the mountains of Alterac, he sought out an Ancient Shrine said to have strong spiritual connections, and also commonly vandalised by cults wishing to use it to summon dark entities. Not believing in The Light as most did, Anicus instead sought the aid of the Spirits, using the shrine to ask their aid. In response, he was greeted by a dark, cloaked spirit, which turned out to be Virgil. Virgil promised to grant Anicus a weapon, which he, and his predessecors, could use to keep and restore Order in Lordaeron forever. But in exchange, he warned that he would one day return to Lordaeron to destroy it, and claim it's souls as his payment. Anicus refused at first, but was pursuaded. After all, perhaps the future would be different, perhaps they might have a way to stop this spirit by then, and he would never need to see the consequences anyway. He accepted, and Virgil gifted Anicus the blade Archstrike. Anicus and the Blade would become Legend, and the Bandit War would be won. As thanks for restoring the nation, the new King granted Anicus the title of Lord, and all the lands that rested on Lordamere Lake. The blade, Archstrike, would be memmorialised in the nation's symbol. The Order of Fenris Following the War, Anicus and his most skilled Knights, formed an Order, a brotherhood that would stand watch over the Kingdom, that he hoped may one day prevent the apocalyse Virgil had promised. An order of knights, highly skilled, highly disiplined, and absolutely dedicated to the rules of honor. Anicus would write forth the Knight's Code, and adaptions of it would be used throughout Azeroth even to this day. Anicus, now the First Knightlord, would eventually succumb to old age, passing on his weapon, his title, his lands...to his son. Raised Around 900 years later, Anicus's rest would be disturbed, as the necromancer, Thule Ravenclaw, needing a new Deathlord to command his Scourge armies in Tirisfal, would raise him from his ancient crypt under Fenris Isle. Thule, enriched with unholy powers of the Shadowlands, would make Anicus into a powerful, mere unstoppable entity. A mix of a shade and an Undead, his form both corporeal and physical, making slaying Anicus extremely difficult. He also empowered Anicus with extreme power.. However, Thule did not realise he was not able to Will-Bind Anicus, as Anicus's soul is tied to the Archstrike. To his relief however, Anicus was willing to once again serve, as he heard the whispers of The Lich King in his mind. With every intention to honor his King and serve once more, Anicus set out to destroy the enemies of Thule Ravenclaw. Defeat Thule however would ultimately be defeated, and Anicus would ultimately defect away from Thule. Because of Anicus's defection, the Argent Dawn chose to spare Anicus (Also, Killing him would have been costly, and time consuming, and time was something the Argents did not have with the Forsaken fast approaching them). Anicus pledged that he would watch over Fenris Isle until his King awoke. He warned that once then, he would be an enemy of the Argent Dawn once more. However, Anicus would soon be encountered by Louisea Terimidias, and after some persuasion, he agreed to open a Deathgate to the Shadowlands, and allow her to search for her Husband. Anicus would however be the first to find Araxamas, and the one who would give him a Deathgate out of the Shadowlands, to Tyr's Hand. Anicus would return to Fenris Isle for a time, before being confronted by Sylvanas, Mira Skywalker, Xion Hearthem, Dawn Terimidias, and Andrew Ferrule. Dawn and Andrew intended to get information from Anicus, while Mira, Sylvanas and Xion intended to kill Anicus. An argument insued which quickly turned violent. Dawn and Anicus fought against Mira and Sylvanas while Andrew and Xion were conflicted as to what to do. After Sylvanas slashed Dawn's throat, they were quick to make up their mind, turning on the Banshee Queen and forcing her to flee. Mira, now close to killing Anicus, was denied her revenge by Xion and Andrew who became convinced they needed Anicus to retrieve Dawn's soul from the Shadowlands and revive her. Mira stormed off into the woods, furious. Anicus would keep his word, taking Xion and Andrew into the Shadowlands, and finding a spirit healer to revive Dawn. However, Virgil would soon sense Anicus's presence and go after the trio. Anicus would stay behind to allow Xion and Andrew to escape through a Deathgate he created. Kel'Thuzad and Death It is unknown how Anicus would escape Virgil, but he was later seen in the service of Kel'Thuzad in Naxxramas. Perhaps an alliance against Virgil, or perhaps his ominious warning about rejoining the Scourge had come true. Either way, he would eventually turn on Kel'Thuzad anyway after Araxamas convinced him to defect. Kel'Thuzad's powerful magics were too strong for Anicus's form to withstand, and his half shade, half physical form would wither. Darion Mograine would incinerate Anicus's physical skeleton, denying him to be raised again.